Love and Hate
by kags181
Summary: Hi I’m Cagalli Yula Attha, I’m 17 and I hate Athrun Zala. AXC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-I don't own gundamseed or the chracters**_

_**A/N-I don't own gundamseed or the characters**_

**_Hey people this is only me second story so please please please give feed back._**

* * *

**H**i I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 17 and I hate Athrun Zala. Well before we get on to what is happening in my life now, why don't I tell you about that day that happened 2 years ago. You see I didn't always hate Athrun, we use to be best friends. So here is why I hate Athrun.

Flash back

I walked up to school and went to my best friend Athrun.

He had been acting wired for the past week and I had no idea why.

I was a very shy girl and Athrun was my only friend.

So I walked up to him and said "hey Athrun what's up,

I was thinking that we could go to the carnival after school; you know just to hang out. The only problem is I have to bring Sophie,

but we could still have fun." Athrun and I used to love going to the carnival together as kids. Athrun looked down at me

with is beautiful eyes and said "sorry Cagalli, but I have more

important things to do." His tone was rude but I thought nothing of it. The bell rang and we went to our separate classes. By the time lunch came I was starving so I got my lunch, which was chicken noodle soup and some watermelon, I looked for Athrun everywhere, I even had Simon a boy in my English class look in the boy's bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Later that day I still had to take Sophie my 10year old cousin to the carnival. So Sophie and I went on a few rides, and played a few games. That's when it went down hill for me. As we passed the fariswheel I saw Athrun. He was with a girl that I recognized as Cherry, the most popular, beautiful, and meanest girl at our school. She has hated me since I moved here in grade 3, she always picks on me. I watched in surprise as they got on the fariswheel and my heart broke when I saw Athrun kiss her.

The next day at school I walked up to Athrun and slapped him hard across the face "Why didn't you tell me you where dateing her?! You betrayed me and I HATE YOU so much now. Why would you do anything with her, she always picks on me! What do you have to say for yourself Athrun Zala?!" I yelled at him so loud that it caused a huge scene. He just look at me angrily and said in a deathly calm tone, "well Attha, I never really liked you at all, so I don't have to answer to you, but me being as nice as I am I'll tell you that no one likes you and your just some loser who will never fit in, even your parents didn't want you(1). So never talk to me again." With that he walked over to cherry and kissed her passionately. My eyes where watering and I ran.

End of flash back

* * *

_**(1)Cagalli's parents abandoned her so she was adopted by the Attha's.**_

_**The next chapter will start telling the story so this was just an info chapter.**_


	2. Project

* * *

_**Hey people i hope you like this boring chapter i'll make the next one more intresting i promise!**_

* * *

It has been 2years since that day

It has been two years since that day. After that day everyone started making fun of me. I felt so bad and didn't talk to anyone. About a year ago two new students came, Kira and Miriallia (I call her Milly), I'm now best friend with Milly and good friends with Kira.

Miriallia Haww is very nice, she always knows what to say and can be very scary when she's mad.

Kira is a unique individual and is so kind, but he is also best friends with my enemy Athrun Zala. Kira is very sweet and has a girlfriend named Lacus, she is one of the people in the popular group, her and Kira are the only ones nice to me, and sticks up for me. Kira was always nice; I don't know how he could like that jerk Athrun.

Back to the story

Milly and I were walking to school when a silver Porsha sped past us and splashed us. I being the closest to the road got the most soaked. When we got to school we were still completely drenched and Kira came up to us with a concerned look on his face

"what happened to you two?" his voice was full of worry.

"We got soaked by this person in a silver Porsha!" answered is an annoyed voice. Kira shifted his gaze back and forth like he was trying to look at anything but us.

"Oh…." Kira said back in a weird voice.

"Opps did we accidentally splash you water on the school? We are so sorry, NOT!" with that sarcastic remark they walked away laughing.

I got to my locker and got some clothing and changed in to a pair of faded low rise jeans and a tank to that says 'life's too short to sit in class' Milly changed into a black short skirt with a couple frills on it, and a halter top that was a soft pink color. Milly and I walked to our first period class we had together which was English. As we got to our seats not long after the popular crowd came in which had Cherry, Athrun, Lacus, Yzack, Dearka, Flay, and Kira.

Yzack was really rude most of the time; he also has some temper problems I think. His family is rich and a lot of girls think he's hot.

Dearka is Yzack's best friend; Dearka is a jock type and can get pretty much any girl he wants. He is a player and thinks everyone likes him, he also has a stuck up attitude.

Flay is a whore she is always with a guy and uses them then dumps them. She has been after Kira for a long time. She is beautiful and is part of the cheerleading team. Her best friend is cherry and enjoys picking on Cagalli too.

The popular crowd took there seats and the teacher came in. "okay class today we are going to find out about a project that you will be working on in groups of four. The first group is Miriallia, Yzack, Dearka, and Lacus. The second group is Cagalli, Kira, Cherry, and Athrun.

* * *

_**there's anothe chapter please review you guys are the best for reviewin and please please tell me if there is anything i need to improve of if you have an idea! love you guys thanks for reading! :D**_

* * *


	3. talking

_**Sorry sorry sorry. i know i haven't updated in a while but i've been so busy!! well sorry this chapter is short, but i will update as soon as i can.**_

* * *

The instant the teacher said Zala's name we as in Zala and I screamed

"NO!" the teacher glared at us and told us to sit down. She finished off reading the names and told us that it would be for 75 of our final grade for English. There was only 15 minutes left of the period so the teacher told us just to read quietly. The bell rang and I went to my locker to get my stuff for my next class. On my way to my next class I herd Athrun say

"I can't believe we have such a loser in our group, I bet she will mess up everything for us and we will end up failing because of her."

I felt a bit sad and just continued walking to my next class.

At lunch I sat with Miriallia at a picnic bench under a cherry blossom tree. We started talking about stuff that wasn't really important when Kira and Lacus came up and mentioned the project in English.

"Oh my, I can't wait to get started, I wonder what the play is going to be?" Lacus said in a really cheery voice.

"Oh yah, just so much fun!" I said back in a very sarcastic tone.

"I agree with Cags, the only good person in my group is you Lacus, Dearka and Yzac are most likely not going to do any work. Milly answered.

"Well it might be fun I have both Cagalli and Ahrun in my group, even though I'm not to fond of Cherry I think this will be a blast if Athrun and Cagalli don't argue much." Kira said sweetly.

"Yah like that's ever going to happen. Cagalli and Athrun not arguing would be like me going out with Dearka, never going to happen." We all laughed at the statement Milly said.

"I can't stand the thought of working with them! Why did I have to be put in a group with them?" I said a bit rudely.

"The only person I like in this group is Kira! We have to be with slut and that butt ugly son of a bitch, jerk who thinks of nothing but himself and his popularity." I said loudly. Then all my friends went quite, so I looked at Milly and she was staring directly behind me.

"The butt ugly son of a bitch is standing right behind me isn't he?" I said a little scared.

"Yes the butt ugly son of a bitch, jerk who thinks of nothing but himself and his popularity is standing right behind you." I herd a very angry but calm voice say behind me. I look over my shoulder and see the deathly calm face of Athrun Zala.

* * *

_**please review and tell me what play you want each group to do and the parts they will do. you can also tell me what you want atruns reaction to be about cags saying all that stuff. thanks for reading!  
**_

* * *


	4. slip

* * *

OK people i know it's been a long time! but i don't own Romeo and Juliet or gundam seed!!

* * *

I look back and say "What do you want."

"I was coming to give you the slip of what play we are doing, but I think I would like an apology first." he said sarcastically, dangling the lip in front of my face. I snatched the paper out of his hand and put it in my pocket before he could take it away from me.

"weeeeell, I would say sorry buuuut I'm not." I said in a sweet voice.

"Give me the paper back Atha!." he growled

I widened my eyes in innocent surprise. I stood up and face him, I had to look up because he was really tall.

"And what if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then I'll have to take it." he reached for my pocket but before he could get anywhere near the paper I grabbed his shoulder and brought my knee up to knee him in the groin. He fell to the ground grabbing his crotch.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." he mumbled over and over.

"what the fuck was that for bitch?" he yelled starting to get up.

"Oh my bad, _knee_ jerk reaction(1). See ya!." I jumped over him and dashed to the school. Once inside I headed for the girls bathroom where I knew he wouldn't be allowed.

I took out the pink slip of paper and opened it not wanting to wait. I looked down and in big letters was the play 'Romeo and Juliet (modern version)' I start to freak but calm myself down thinking that the teacher would put Athrun as Romeo and Cherry as Juliet. I read more of the slip, what the play is about and how to act and what to wear, and how we would be marked. I read more eager to find out the parts. The rest of the slip looked like this:

Costume Designer/Sound effects- Cherry

Friar- Kira

Romeo- Athrun

Juliet- Cagalli

The blood drained from my face and I got really angry at this point and was about to rip the slip up and flush it down the toilet when I thought that maybe it's a scene where Romeo and Juliet aren't together. Maybe we won't even have to interact with each other. So I turned the page over to search for the scene we had to do.

Act 2 Scene 6

I instantly pulled out a copy of , Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare and Mary Ellen Snodgrass, translator, And flipped through the scenes and read act 2 scene 6. I instantly yelled while storming through the hallway

" I'm not going to kiss that butt ugly son of a bitch no matter how much of a mark it's worth!"

Out of no where my arm is grabbed and I was turned around.

"I didn't know you were so opened about your hate for me." thats when I realized that I was staring at Athrun Zala.

"well you know I just wanted the whole school to know about my hate for you! Now let go of my arm you freakin perv." I yelled the last part rather loudly. " no, first give me the slip." he argued back trying to get the slip from me. His grip was strong and I tried pulling away with the slip in my other hand held behind my back. As he reached a bit further I pulled a bit back and I stumbled backwards falling and taking Athrun with me. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with Athrun on top of me.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review i have the next chapter almost done so i'll when i can type it my intenet and phone isn't working because my mom tried to fix it but ended up braking it more so my friend is the bestest person in the world she is letting me use her computer and you should totally read her amazing storys and she helped me write it so go to xstupidxlambx's profile and read her twilight storys!! so yah did i mention she is the bestest person in the world!! bye bye


	5. Angry camel kiss

_**Sorry it took so long my internet just went back on on sunday. well this is my longest chpter yet!! hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

IT took a couple minuets for me to realize that Athrun was lying on top of me. I looked around and people were looking at us with open mouths and a couple of people took out their cell phone and took a picture. I snapped and tried to push Athrun off but he was to heavy. I looked up and saw his amused face staring back at me.

"Get your fat ass off me Zala." I started to push harder but he didn't budge.

"Ummm…… let me think….. No I don't think I will." There was amusement dripping from his voice. I noticed that there was more people around us and that made me a little bit more nervous.

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, AND GET OFF!!" I desperately pleaded.

"Only if you give me the slip." He answered with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" I growled out.

"Well I could always stay on top of you but that doesn't seem to be working so I guess I'll just have to do this." At that very moment his lips were on top of mine. He started to kiss me harder and the stopped.

"Give me the slip!"

"NO!" I yelled back just getting over the shock.

"You will or else I'll kiss you again." He started to lower his head down again.

"Fine, fine here's the damn slip." I said while handing him the slip. He looked satisfied, took the slip and started to get off me. As soon as he was off me I got up and ran to the English room. I ran into the room and sitting behind her desk was the teacher.

"Oh Cagalli what do I owe this surprise?" she casually looked up from her desk.

"I don't want to do the part of the play with Athrun! I don't want to kiss him! Why can't I switch places with Cherry?" I loudly said almost yelling. Right then we hear a loud scream and Cherry stomped in with a red angry looking face, and right behind her was Athrun and Kira.

"What the hell were you thinking; I'm not going to let that loser kiss my Athypoo! She'd probably take advantage of him; I don't want a slut who's parents didn't even want her to try and take him away. She might give him a disease." When Cherry said that my eyes started to water and I ran out of the room. I was crying so hare that I didn't notice someone was fallowing right behind me. I ran right out of the front doors of the school and down to the park. When I stopped I noticed that Milly was standing right beside me. I gave her a hug and continued to cry. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then we went over to sit on the swings. I told Milly everything that happened.

"So your first kiss was with Athrun Zala how was it?" I started to laugh because that's all that she could think about.

"Wet, he kisses like an angry camel." I imitated a camel licking my face. At that moment I herd some rustling coming from behind the bushes but thought nothing of it.

The Next Day….

I was walking down hall with Milly when Athrun walked over and said "Hey, want to kiss me again?" He stuck out his tongue and started moving it around…..like an angry camel, was he at the park spying on me? I was angry but decided to play stupid.

"Umm, no, eww." I told him putting my hand in front of my face.

"Aww, you don't like my angry camel kissing?" he asked with mock hurt.

"How do you – do you know what, don't answer that. I don't want to know how you know that."

"Maybe next time you should check the bushes." With that he walked away. I ran up to him and stepped in front of him.

"Oh, were you spying on me?" I said angrily.

"What if I was Atha what would you do about it?" he looked at me with questioning in his eyes.

"Oh I don't know……..Maybe get a restraining order, oh and never kiss me again without my permission." I stalked off in a huff.

When lunch came around Milly and I walked to the park. "Cags, don't you think that before we talk we should check the bushes." Milly told me in a hushed tone.

"shh, look." I whispered to her pointing at a tree. She looked where I was pointing and saw Athruns foot; he was hiding in the tree.

"I have an idea fallow my lead." I whispered to her. So we walked a little closer to the tree and I started to speak.

"Hey Milly today I was walking by the chemistry lab and I saw Athrun Zala in the 'I have toe fungus and am proud of it' group when they were having their meeting." Milly looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Really Cags, I would have guessed, he always seems so squeamish when it comes to his feet."

"I know and yesterday I saw him sitting with the 'night light club'! I never really took him for one who was scared of the dark." Just then I hear Athrun jump out of the tree behind me and I turn around slowly and see a really annoyed/ angry look on his face.

* * *

hope you liked please review luv ya!!

* * *


	6. Cinderella

_**Sorry it's short i promis the next one will be longer**_

* * *

"Oh, hey jerk what are you doing spying on me? I say rather rudely.

"I wasn't spying on you I was sitting in this tree being perfectly innocent when you showed up and started spreading rumors about me, so what do you have to say for your self?" He was trying to act all innocent.

"Innocent my ass, you know you were spying on me, what did I ever do to be fallowed by you? Or do you have some sick obsession with me? Oh! I know your secretly in love with me so you had to resort to spying to find out how I feel about you, that's awww in a totally ewww kind of way." I answer while being a total drama queen.

"What I don't love you, you're a total bitch who doesn't know anything and you look eww with your hair all tangled, and even though you have a hot body your close hide it up………. Opps did I say that out loud?" I just started at him in shock and nodded my head. 'Did he just say my body's hot? No he didn't it was just my imagination.' I continued to stare at him like he had grown two heads. I looked over at Milly and I seemed that she was also in some sort of shock. When I snapped out of it I realized what he had said. I pulled back my hand and swung it at his face and hit him with all my might.

"Pervert!" and with that I stalked off with Milly in tow.

As we got back to the school Kira came running up to us and said

"Hey guys, where have you been? Oh and Milly Dearka asked me to give you this, it's the slip of paper that will tell you the play you guys are doing. Oh and please don't shot the messenger." He gave Milly the orange slip of paper and she opened it and inside was:

Play- Cinderella

Characters:

Cinderella- Miriallia Haww

Prince- Dearka Elsman

Servant- Yzak Joule

Extras- Lacus Clyne

Part: when the prince and Cinderella are dancing and she leaves in a hurry and loses her slipper and the servant finds it and gives it to the prince. With a modern twist.

After Milly read it she looked like she was going to explode.

"What's wrong Milly?" I asked trying to not laugh; I know she practically hates Dearka and would do about anything to get out of this.

"I'm not dancing with that player! He infuriates me so much! Why can't I be the extras like Lacus? Arrg I can't stand that…….." All of a sudden a pair of arms came out from behind Milly and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey sweet stuff, I can't wait to dance with you, just think of all the practices we will be doing together. I think this will be my favorite thing I've done all year in class." Just then Milly elbowed him in the gut and stomped down hard on his foot.

"Don't ever call me sweet stuff again you perv!" Milly walked over to Kira and I, we were on the ground laughing holding our sides.

"Come on guys lets go." Kira and I fallowed Milly outside.

Next Day……

When I got to school I was wearing a pair of low rise faded jeans and a black and dark purple top that said on the front 'mess with me' and on the back 'I'll punch you in the face.' I was on my way to my locker when Lacus came up to me and said

"Cagalli come with me to the cafeteria it so hilarious!"

"What's so hilarious?" I asked back

"Come on you just have to see it!" we practically ran to the cafeteria, inside I see Kira, Yzak, and Dearka. I went over and saw what every one was looking at. The instant I saw I froze. There on the table was giant sign saying 'Did you know Athrun Zala is part of the I have fungus and I'm proud of it group and also part of the night light club?' then everything went quite. I turn around to see the angry eyes of Athrun Zala.

* * *

_**Hope you liked please review!**_


	7. broom closet

_**Here we go this is the longest chapter so far the next one after this might be longer. well hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the cafeteria into the hallway, he tightened his grip when I tried to shack him away. He opened the door to the broom closet and shoved me in. he comes in after me, slammed the door shut and stood in front of it so I couldn't escape.

"What the hell were you thinking Attha? You are the biggest idiot I've ever known!" he was yelling right in my face and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking them.

"I never did anything you jackass, and I'm not an idiot, I'm most likely more intelligent then you'll ever be!" it started to hurt I could feel his fingers starting to dig in.

"Don't ever insult me again you bitch!" he shoved me hard against the wall behind me, a broom fell and hit me in the head as I was falling to the ground. When I stood up something didn't feel right. I looked behind me and saw a big bucket stuck to my butt. Athrun was laughing out of control so I went over to him and bent over and said

"Get it off." I was glaring at him

"Now!" I growled out, he just snorted. And asked,

"Why should I? Nope I don't think I will, I'm out of here." He turned to the door handle and turned it but it wouldn't open, he tried again but nothing. He started panicking and started to jiggle the handle back and forth while mumbling.

"Come on, come on, come on" over and over again. Finally there was a loud 'clink' and a louder thud. Athrun gasped and started banging on the door. I had yet to know what had happened but me gut was telling me it wasn't something good.

"What the hell is your problem Zala? Afraid of the dark?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Shut up Cagalli and give me a hand with this door!"

"Why should I? You won't help me get this fucking bucket of my butt so I'm not helping you." He grabbed the bucket and pulled hard, within seconds it came off which sent Athrun back sitting against the wall with me in his lap. It took a couple of minuets to realize that I was sitting in his lap. I tried to wiggle out but immediately stopped when I herd a gasp and moaned. My eyes went wide when I realized why he was making those noises. My face went read and I turned my face to the side avoiding Athrun's face.

"Ew Zala, your such a teenage boy." I murmured trying to hide my embarrassment. He saw through it though.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Attha." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up again, but ended up falling back down in his lap. He grunted and said

"Damn it Cagalli could you please stop doing that my teenage hormones can only be controlled so long." He was talking in a strained voice. I risked getting a look at him and saw he was resting up against the wall with his eyes closed. I had to pinch myself several times to stop myself from laughing, even though the little immature voice in the back of my head was telling me to, so I told it to fuck off.

"Again Athrun, Ew." I tried getting up again and this time I was successful. After a few long seconds he got up.

"Make yourself useful Zala and try to open this door with an object." I ordered he look at me but didn't complain as he grabbed the broom and raised the broom and whipped it forward and accidentally hit the light bulb and smashed it, leaving us in outer darkness. I squealed once and bumped into Athrun, curse this small place.

"Watch what your doing." He whispered. I don't know what about small spaces and the dark that made people want to whisper.

"well maybe I'm not the only one that should watch what there doing, because if you were watching what you were doing then there'd still be a fucking light bulb in here." I started panicking and taking little breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth, in through the nose and out through the mouth. I repeated that 3 times before I could think rationally again.

"Okay Athrun." I say in a cool, confident voice

"Look around for something you can use to break down the door with." I started to move around feeling around in the dark, until I felt a hand on y left boob. My jaw clenched.

"Zala, I don't think you can break down the door with that. I suggest that you let go of my yea…. Values unless you want to leave here with only one hand." I growled trough my teeth. He retreated his hand and mumbled an embarrassing sorry.

One hour later…..

"This is hopeless!" I say in a huff. I then realized that I had a cell phone in my right pocket. I pulled it out and opened it.

"Why didn't you think of that before, see you are an idiot!" I saw him sitting in the corner. I start dialing Millly's number.

"Hey Cags, where are you? Oh never mind you'll never guess what, oh I'll tell you Kira finally got up the courage to ask Lacus out, and she accepted! Where are you Cags everyone has been worried!" she sounded frantic.

"Oh that's great that Lacus and Kira are going out, But Athrun and I are tra….. Milly, Milly? Are you there answer me!" I looked at the phone and saw it was dead. I slumped up against on of the walls and lowered myself to the ground. Athrun came over and lowered himself down beside me. My mind got all jumbled and I knew I was panicking.

"We have to get out of here! We have to! I can't die in here! I have a future ahead of me! I want kids and get married! I want to have a bachelorette party at a gay club and have a private room with my closest friends and a couple of frisky guy strippers dressed in firefighter outfits. All my friends will give me shinny bags with sexy lingerie that I will wear while making love on my honeymoon! Oh no! The walls are closing in! the space is getting squishier! It's getting hard to breath. I'm going to die next to the incredibly hot Athrun Zala!" I start gasping for air when it became harder to breath.

"Oh god I'm going to die next to Athrun and I never got to touch his hot body, and now I will never get to why me, why me?" I felt something hard hit me across the cheek and I snap out of it. When I rubbed my cheek I realized where we were what just happened? I saw Athrun kneeling in front of me with something I couldn't quite identify on his face. Surprise? Lust? Constipation? Did he have to go to the bathroom? I grabbed my head when it started throbbing, maybe now wasn't a good time to think.

* * *

_**Please review!!thanks for reading! i'll update as soon as i can!**_


	8. Broom closet 2

_**Hey people this is another long chapter even though it's not as long as my last one it's still long. thabks againg to my reviewers they are asome for taking a minute and review without them i'd be totally lost and tankyou thankyou thankyou kimmy for helping me ang you all should check out her amazing storys at xstupidxlambx they rock my sox!!**_

* * *

"Sooo, you think I have a hot body? Well now who's the perve if you really wanted to touch my, as you say incredibly hot body all you had to do was ask" I could hear the smirk in his voice and it was really beginning to piss me off.

"Athrun, sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't quite myself and… I've seen better bodies." It went quiet and then I started looking around for something to use.

"And about that bachelorette party…" he trailed off with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh, um, yea, I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"huh?"

"What?"

"Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"No"

"Good" ha, ha get's 'em every time. I felt around a shelf until my hand found something shaped like a pear. A light bulb! I snatched it off the shelf and turned to Athrun. "Hey Zala, since you were stupid enough to trash the last light bulb, you get to take the broken one out so I can put the new on in. Then if you break this one… well let's jst say you'll be missed greatly"

"What? No! I'm not going to. I could hurt myself." He had a serious worried tone.

"Too bad. Oh and hurry up, you're the one afraid of the dark!" He reached up and got the broken one out without hurting himself. Then I reached up and put the new light bulb in. I went over to the light switch and flipped it on. I looked over at Athrun to see what he was doing. "Zala what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched. There, standing before me was Athrun Zala, shirtless, and wow, he _did _have the hottest body I've ever seen. Though I'd never admit it out loud.

"Oh, I just thought it was getting a little hot in here" he took a step closer so we were only inches apart. I could smell his natural sweet scent coming off his skin making it harder for me to think. I turned away.

"It's not that hot in here Zala. Please put your shirt back on." I said in monotone, trying to keep my voice from breaking. I took a step back, only to bump into a wall. Athrun took a step toward me again, placing a hand on the wall on either side of my head, making no escape possible.

With him this close to me I knew I would either give in to what he wanted (which is usually the only reason why he ever did things like this to me) or I would faint. "Get away from me Zala." I said in a barley controlled voice.

"Not until you tell me I have the hottest body you've ever seen."

"You're so full of yourself Athrun!" I yelled in his face. He crushed his lips hard onto mine, not taking me by surprise, I saw this coming, though I didn't fight him. Soon he pulled away, both of us breathing fast.

"So, maybe I am. Just admit I do! You know I do! Why don't you stop worrying about your ego and say what you mean for once!" his lips were on mine again, scattering my thoughts. He pulled away again, his face only millimeters from mine.

"I'm worried about my ego!? You can't be serious! You're the one who went ahead and took off his shirt because I said I've seen better bodies! Maybe you should stop trying to act all high and mighty like you're the coolest shit ever! Maybe _you _should stop being so full of yourself and open your eyes to what people really think about you and why everyone around you treats you the way they do. Then maybe you'd realize how much you've made out of something little! NO ONE REALLY LIKE YOU ATHRUN!!" I expected him to slap me or something painful but instead he pulled me off the wall and against his body, pressing his lips against mine.

This kiss was different from the other times, it wasn't a fake kiss to get to get what he wants, it was full of hate, passion, and something else I couldn't quite identify.

I could hardly believe that kiss. I was breathing really deeply, almost hyperventilating and couldn't stop. "Why… do you… always… have to… kiss me… Zala! Don't you know… what personal space is?" I gasped out at him and pushed his naked chest away from me. After he just sort of slumped down against the wall and I fell down beside him. "Athrun have you ever liked anybody besides Cherry?" I looked into his beautiful eyes as they stared back at me.

"yah, I have.. I _do_ , but I know for a fact she doesn't like me." I could see a glint of sadness in his eyes and could tell that girl must mean a lot to me. "Cagalli, have you ever missed me since the day I… hurt you?" I took a couple deep breaths and started to answer.

"Everyday, you were my best friend for my entire childhood and then out of no where I had no friends and no one to talk to." I looked away and down at my hands.

"I'm really, really sorry, but did you have to make that sign and put it in the cafeteria? I think that's going a little to far." I looked up at him in shack.

"I didn't write that stupid sign!" I yelled frustrated.

"You and that Haww girl were the only ones who were around to hear you say that shit so it was either you or her."

"I only said those things because you were spying on me. I wasn't going to actually say anything to anyone, I'm not that cruel. Please trust me, I'm not the kind of person who tries to ruin other people."

"Bu- okay I trust you." He sighed. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Good to know even though we hate each other you can still trust me." I let go of him and laid down on the ground and brought my legs up. I heard movement and then felt his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand.

"I don't hate you Cagalli. I never could even if I wanted to, never will no matter what I do. Trust me." He whispered.

Before I completely dozed off I whispered "I do" back.

* * *

_**thanks for reading and you all should go to xstupidxlambx's profile if you are a twilight fan. thanks again!! review!!**_


	9. Caught

_**OK people this is my next chapter tell me what you think and give ideas!! thanksyou you guys are the best!!**_

_Italics-Newpaper dude_

_Italics/underline- Athrun Answering_

* * *

I woke up to some noise behind me, I tried to rub my eyes but something or someone was holding me down, I opened my eyes to come face to chest with Athrun Zala. I didn't realize I first what had woken me up so I snuggled into him, I saw him smile a bit. Then I herd a click from a camera and I turned around in his arms that were tightly wrapped around me and sat up, I felt his grip tighten and him trying to pull me back down.

"Oh, shit!" I yell when I saw the door was opened and there were at least 10 people taking pictures and 2 with video cameras. Athrun shoots up and asks,

"What's wrong? You need to use the washroom or something?" we hear a couple snickers and he turns to the door way."

"Oh…." I stand up and run from the closet. I go down the hall and see Milly at her locker,

"Hey Cags! Where were you last night? You like hung up on me and turned off your phone! That was so rude!" I just watched as she changed her expression so many times while she was talking. I told her everything that happened.

"Oh, Okay, so is everything cool between you and Athrun now?"

"I'm pretty sure that we are, I'll talk to him tomorrow, but right now I'm going to go home and take a nice long bubble bath!" I walked out of the front doors and saw Kira and Lacus, I walked up to them and saw that they were holding hands.

"Hey guys, congrats! I'm glad you guys finally got up the courage to go out! Well if you'll excuse me I'm going home to have a nice long bath, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Next day………

I walked to school and as I passed people they were staring at me in disgust. I walked up at my locker thinking that It was pretty weird but just continued to unlock the locker. When I unlocked my locker and opened it a bunch of eggs fell out and broke on my shoes making them all gooey and gross. 'What's going on this is not normal.' I thought to myself. Miriallia comes up to me with the school paper in her hands, she looked a little nervous.

"Cagalli please don't flip…."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her with curiosity. She showed me the front page of the paper. There was a picture of Athrun and I laying on the ground with me in his arms. I look at Milly and asked,

"So?" she then turned to the second page and said,

"Look." On the page it said,

_Exclusive interview with Athrun Zala,_

_So Athrun what do you have to say about you and Miss Atha being found in a closet this morning? __Well you see when we got trapped in the closet with no escape she started hitting on me and got very clingy, she even went so far as to take my shirt off and trying to rip it. Them she started to rant on how it wasn't far that she couldn't have me and that she was better then my current girlfriend of 2 years wasn't as good as her, and then when I fell asleep she cuddled up to me and that's how you found us this morning._

That's all I could read because I got so angry and stormed around the school looking for that back stabbing jerk. I spotted him sitting on the benches with his popular friend. I stomped up to him in an angry huff and through the paper at his face hard and it hit him square in the nose.

"What the hell is your problem Zala? After everything we talked about you still turned into a backstabbing jerk! I thought you said I could trust you but you still turn in to the son of a bitch who thinks of nothing but yourself!" I was causing a big scene and a lot of people were staring.

"Oh well you see sweetie I just said those things so I could get out of there alive, and by the way I didn't mean any of it." I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. I just wanted to run far away so I ran right through the school and out the front doors and just continued to run. When I stopped I noticed that my face was red from crying, I wiped off the tears and saw that I had ran pretty far from school and was about 10 minutes away and class started in 5 minutes. 'Shit I'm so going to be late and get a detention.' There was a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see this really cute guy with medium blond hair and pricing blue eyes.

"Excuse me Miss but could you help me? Oh is something wrong you look as though you've been crying?" I look at him and it looked like he was trustworthy so I told him what had happened the last couple of days and that I had to go because I was going to be late as it was.

"Oh, well could you help me get to the school? I'm a new student and I think that I will need help, and by the way my name is Chris Stewart, may I ask what your name is?"

"Oh my name is Cagalli Yula Atha, and I'll help you, you seem like a nice guy. What's your first subject?"

"It's English what's yours Cagalli?"

"It's English too, and you can just call me Cags." So we headed back to the school together talking about random things finding out that we had a lot in common. We got to the classroom and walked in, it was very quite, and when they herd the door shut they looked up and stared at us.

"Miss Atha you are 15 minutes late and unless you have a good explanation you will have a 30 minute detention with me after school." She sounded a little ticked.

"Oh….Ummm……Well you see." I was then cut off by Chris talking.

"I'm sorry it was my fault that she was late, you see she was showing me around and helping me, I'm a new student Chris Stewart, and today is my first day."

"Is this true Miss Atha?"

"Umm yes it is."

"Okay, well take a seat, I will let it go this time." We take our seats and silent read for about 5 minutes before the teacher tells us to get in our groups.

"Oh, Chris since you already know Cagalli then you can be in her group and be an observer is that ok with you?"

"Yep that sounds fine." We didn't get any practices done because Cherry and I kept arguing about silly stuff, like why can't she agree with me for like 1 minute! Kira was trying to talk to the new guy Chris, While Chris and Athrun kept glaring at each other. By the time Lunch had come I was ready to pull out my hair, After English I had Spanish and it turned out that Chris had the same class, but unfortunately Cherry had the same class so she was trying to embarrass me the entire time.

So at lunch while we were waiting for Milly and the rest to come we started to talk about how annoying Cherry was and that Athrun wasn't much better.

"You know hat you should do Cagalli?"

"What?" I asked back. He had a sparkle in his eyes.

"You should get them back, get revenge on them, I could help to."

"You know what that sounds like an excellent idea!"

"What's an excellent idea?" Milly asked behind me. So I told her everything and told her not to tell a soul.

* * *

_**Soooo what did you guys think? i hope you review of something it might take me a while to get the next one up because i'm really buse the next couple days but i promise i'll get it up by next friday. Thanks for reaing if you have any questions just ask.**_


	10. revange

_**Sorry it took so long i hav had a very busy 2 weeks and another busy 2 weeks to go but i will try to update as soon as i can and here is the next chapter and i know it's very short.**_

* * *

The next we were going to put phase one, out of three phases into action. That morning I went all through my stuff and photo albums, I put all the stuff I need into my backpack and started to walk to school. I got to school an hour later to prepare our plan. I met Chris and Milly at the front steps, we first get this little pink duck that Athrun had left at my house when we were about 5 years old. I opened Athrun's locker, it wasn't that hard because he had been using the same lock since grade school and I totally know the numbers. I take the pink rubber duck and put it in the locker with a little note on it,

Dear Athrun,

I thought you would like Suzie back.

From your dear friend Cagallie 

P.S she really missed you but now you guys can be a happy family again!

Suzie was the name he had given the duck when he bought it. After he had bought the rubber duck he wouldn't part with it for weeks, it was so adorable, then he gave Suzie to me saying that she would protect me when he wasn't there and that we would be best friends forever.

The next thing we did was shut his locker and I took out an old photo of Athrun and me at the age of 7, sitting at a small table with a lacy table cloth. The funny part of the picture was that he was in a frilly pink, white and red dress and he was also wearing a pair of my mom's high heels, and to top it off he was also wearing a lot of jewelry. I cut the half of the picture with me in it out and stuck the half of the picture with Athrun drinking tea on his locker with super glue. I then put a pink sheet of paper under it so people could leave comments.

Then we went over to the trophy case witch was across the hall from his locker. Chris picked the lock with a bobby pin and we took Milly's video camera and placed it were it could clearly see Athrun's locker and was hidden so no one could see it. It was a good thing that the camera had 12hours of film in it. We pressed record and shut the trophy case and went to the Spanish room were we could watch the scene in a safe place. We went to the Spanish room because there is no first period in this room.

Milly opened her lap top and started up some thing so we could see what the camera was seeing.

"Okay so are we all set?" I asked and watched as Milly was setting a few adjustments.

"Yep and look some people are coming. Oh look someone has spotted the picture and is leaving a comment!" Chris and I instantly look over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh is that John? I wonder what he is writing." John is one of the top players on the soccer team with Athrun. We waited at least another 25 minutes before Athrun came. At least 50 students had commented on the picture and when Athrun got to his locker he looked pissed. I could barley contain my laughter when I saw his expression and next to me Chris looked like he was going to explode from laughter and so did Milly, but we waited until he had opened his locker and saw the duck, we broke out in laughter, so did everyone around Athrun. He slammed the locker shut with a lot of force and tried to rip the photo off the locker but it wouldn't work, I used a lot of super glue. By now his face was unmistakably red with anger he stomped down the hall in his angry stomp.

"Okay girls we should head to class!" we all finished laughing and got ourselves together and headed out. Milly and I were walking when she said that she had forgotten her reading book and that she would meet me in class. I just continued to walk to class alone until a very angry Athrun walked in front of me blocking my path. I looked at him with a slight bit of fear in my eyes.

" You Bitch what the hell is your problem!"

* * *

_**ok so there you go and for your questiuons about chris you will have to find out when the story gose on but one thing i'll give is that he is a good guy and won't turn bad, he has a secret plan in his head but you won't know about that until much later i n the story! well thanks for reading and i promis the next chapter will be beter!  
**_


	11. Phase 2

_**I'm sorry that it's so late i've been busy and alot has happened so yah i've already started on the next chapter and i need to get my Romeo nd julet book back from my friend so i can complet it. i'll get the book this weekend so don't worry. well hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

The look in his eyes scared the crap out of me, it looked like he was about to kill me. I took a step back and was about to make a run for it, but a hand caught my wrist. I turned around and saw Athrun squeezing my wrist and it really hurt.

"Athrun what are you doing? Stop it hurts!" I cried. I tried to pull away and he let go of me causing me fall.

"If you do anything like that again I won't hesitate to kill you!" he threatened, and then walked by me. Slowly, I got up and continued down the hall to class. When I got to class I saw that Milly was already there. I walked over and told her what happened,

"Cagalli are you sure we aren't going too far with this next phase? What if he hurts you more next time?" I could hear the worry in her voice and see the concern in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry so much Milly it was probably just an empty threat. Okay so our next phase is ready at lunch?" I asked hopping nothing will go wrong.

"Yep, I saw Mark and troy in the hall and they said everything was set and Chris said he would talk to Matt and Trevor, speak of the devil, look there's Chris." I looked over towards the door and saw Chris walking towards us.

"So is everything set?" I asked him.

"Yep and we are ready for lunch!" I was sitting in my desk and Chris was sitting on my desk.

"Get to your seat Mr. Stewart; desks are to be sat in not on!" Chris walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Okay class your plays are to be presented in two weeks and you will be graded on the chemistry with the other people and the understanding of the play. Today we will be jumping right into the play so get to it!"

I walked over to my group and I kind of felt bad for Milly because she was in a group with Dearka and Yzac, even though she had Lacus, Lacus didn't understand the tension between Yzac and Milly, and the Hate she had for Dearka. I was lucky I had both Chris and Kira, they both knew how much I loath Athrun and Cherry.

"Okay let's start practicing!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"I don't take orders from pretty boy wanabes and nether dose my girlfriend, right Cherrykins?" Athrun stuck his arm around her shoulder as if he was flaunting her and trying to make me jealous.

"That's right Athypoo we don't take orders from pretty boy wanabes!" She started to laugh in a cruel way, oh I just wish I could rip out her voice box out and feed it to my pet barracuda, but first I would have to buy a barracuda and then find a way around the law. I started going off into my own little world and thought about ways to get rid of Cherry's voice, until I felt someone grab me and I looked up to see it was Kira and he was looking at me with very concerned eyes.

"Are you okay Cagalli?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking of ways to get rid of Cherry's voice." Chris looked like he was going to burst in to hysterical fits of laughter because of the look on Cherry's face.

"Oh can I help, please please please pretty please!!" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning wanting to open his presents.

"Sure, I was thinking something like ripping voice box out, but that's a little too messy, so I also though about sewing her lips together, but that wouldn't last very long would it?" He was laughing now but was still trying to hold it in.

"Teacher do you hear what they are saying about me! Make them stop!" She was pretty much screeching; Chris and I covered our ears dramatically.

"Mr. Stewart, Miss. Atha please keep you sadistic thoughts to yourselves, at least until after my class." We just laughed a little causing Cherry to glare at us even more. Chris and I practiced a little with him playing Romeo. By the time for Spanish class to come Chris and I were kind of nervous for lunch to come.

"Don't worry Cags, I'll protect you, no matter what happens I'll be by your side until everything is fine, anyways the whole point of this is to get Zala angered up. So don't worry so much everything will be fine. Come on lets go learn some Spanish! He He that's so corny I know!" He flung his arm around my shoulder in a protective way, he always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better and to make me laugh. We went into the Spanish room and took our seats in front of Cherry and here friend Apple, I don't know what it was about these girls' mothers and fruit but I'm glad t hat they aren't my mothers. Cherry and Apple were giggling about something, I'm guessing but I thinks it about Chris and me because they were starting at us with glints in there eyes, I turned back to Chris who clearly noticed the girls staring.

"So Chris about getting rid of Cherry's voice, have you come up with a plan yet?" I had said it loud so that they could hear it but the teacher couldn't.

"There was this one way I was thinking of but it's not permanent, so all we have to do is put a gag in her mouth, superglue her lips then tape them shut it would probably only last a couple days but if we are lucky and she is really more stupid then we think then it could last a week. I know it's not as dangerous as sticking an acid bomb down her throat, and not as messy as just feeding her to a shark, but I think it'll do." Chris looked like he was proud of himself for coming up with the Ideas. I could feel Cherry's anger coming off of her.

"The English teacher told you not to talk like that!" she was practically yelling and people were staring.

"No she said and I quote ' please keep your sadistic thoughts to yourselves, at least until the end of my class' and since we aren't in the English class I can say whatever sadistic things I want, so shut that big mouth of yours so no one will ever have to hear you annoying voice again." Chris sounded a bit mean, but oh well she deserved it. His impression of the English teacher was good, no it was great. We didn't hear a word come from Cherry or Apple for the rest of the class; they just sat there and glared at us. When lunch came I was really nervous and had butterflies in my stomach, Athruns previous words kept haunting me. Chris must have realized my nervousness because he came over and gave me a big hug and said,

"Everything's going to be all right, don't worry so much you'll give yourself worry lines." We spotted Milly over at the small table by the far window. We sat down and had perfect view of Athrun and his friends, his friends were still teasing him about this morning, he still looked a little ticked off. Milly hit record on her camera and the plan started.

First Mark and Troy went over to Athrun and his friends, but of course no one was able to recognize them because they were dressed up in a nerdy / bad boy kind of way and they also had make up on so no one would be able to tell who they were, it was actually pretty funny. Mark was the first to say something.

"Hey Athrun you will never guess what kind of cream we have found! It's to make your toe fungus less visible!" Marks' acting was very good and then Troy took some sort of cream out of his pocket and gave it to the stunned Athrun.

"Here's the cream, and don't forget about the meeting tonight, you should also bring Cherry again so that she came learn how to apply the cream to your foot, oh and don't forget the cream!" With that they left and just as they got to the door they gave us the thumbs up, and Chris did it back. Athrun went over to the garbage and threw it out; he looked pissed and Cherry looked humiliated. I could feel Athruns glare so I turned around to look at Athrun just to see him coming over to us, but he was stopped by Matt and Trevor. They were also unrecognizable.

"Hey Athrun, guess what we found out last night! We found a night light that make lighter light and its battery powered and you can plug it in if you want, you can put it in the places you're the most afraid of, like the closet and the corners of your room. Isn't that amazing?" Trevor was the first to speak, I could practically see the anger coming off of him and that scared me a bit.

"Athrun don't forget to bring the night light that you are currently using so that we can upgrade it. We'll see you at tomorrows meeting and don't be late this time!" After they were done they left with thumbs up to us. After I looked over to where Athrun was and he wasn't there any more so I thought that he had left. Chris, Milly and I left the cafeteria to go eat outside. Just then I felt a pair of strong hands grab my wrist in a pain full grip and I was turned around.

* * *

_**OKay heres another chapter and i was wondering if anyone could help me with a new summery?that would be asum thanks luv you guys!! Oh and don't forget to review!  
**_


	12. phase 3

_**I'm so so so so so sorry it's like really late... i've been so busy and i havn't been able to use the computer that much so yah i will try to get the next chapter up soon but i have a really busy week and i have to finish writing it, it'll be a long chapter though i promise!! well please enjoy! **_

* * *

"Let go of her Zala!" Chris gave Athrun a sharp glare and Athrun still had my wrist in a painful grip.

"What if I don't Stewart, what are you going to do about it?" Chris held my other hand tightly as to say that everything would be okay.

"Well if you don't I will have to tell everyone your secret." When Chris said that I looked at him with curiosity, and then looked at Athrun and he looked just as confused as I was.

"What secret?" Athrun said with a bit of curiosity.

"The secret about you crushing on Cagalli, everyone notices it, like cheese wiz aren't you going to admit it yet?" I gave Chris a funny face and he just gave me a smile back.

"I do not like her, I will never like her!" he said it almost instantly Chris finished his sentence. Athruns face was really red it almost looked as if he was blushing, but I past it off as anger.

"Why are you being so defensive?" I could feel Athruns grip tight even harder and I flinched a little.

"I'm not, your crazy Stewart!" With that Athrun threw my arm violently and stomped off, while passing Chris he hit Chris's shoulder hard wit his own.

"Wouldn't be the first time he called me that." Chris mumbled so I could barley hear it.

"What'd you say?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing…….. Now we know that phase 3 is going to work, didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

"I'm not sure Chris he seemed pretty angry not jealous when you stood up for me."

"Just trust me okay?" he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

After lunch it was time to put phase 3 into action, today we had a mixed gym class with the guy, we could do whatever we want because the two gym teachers were inside arguing and the rest of us were outside. Milly had the camera set and was controlling it; Kira even though he didn't agree with what we were doing still helped us by getting Athruns attention on us.

The next thing we did was the part that made me the most nervous; Chris gave me a small comforting smile before dipping his head in and making our lips touch. Half of me wanted the plan to work but the other half was nervous to see what would happen.

The kiss started off slow and started to get deeper and just as I started to relax into the kiss and enjoy it Chris was pulled away from me by an angry Athrun Zala. Athrun punched Chris in the face and I started to see blood.

"No, stop Zala get off of him." By now Athrun and Chris were wrestling on the ground. Milly was filming it; Kira was trying to separate them, while the rest of the class was gathered around them cheering. When I got closer I could see all the blood and how banged up they were. The guy's gym teacher came outside to see what all the commotion was about and separated Athrun from Chris.

"Okay guys break it up! And each of you gets a week of detention, now everyone go to your next class!" With that everyone went to there different classes and by the end of the day everyone knew about the fight and there was tones of rumors going around. The entire time I kept wondering why Athrun acted the way he did, did it mean he liked me, or was it just anger towards Chris and he was just so fed up with Chris that he wanted to punch him. I guess I will never know because he would never tell me even if I asked.

About a couple weeks later everything was a little hectic. Chris and Athrun had to have different detention rooms because the first detention together the teacher left for like 2 minutes to go get more coffee and when he came back Athrun and Chris were on the ground fighting and everything was messed up like the chairs and the desks. Since then they weren't aloud in the same detention room at the same time they had also got another set of detentions. When I question Chris about it he said,

"Well he started it, like when will he admit that he likes you, like geez when will he ever learn?" I was a little mad at Chris for a while but he bought me an ice cream and everything was okay again, I know I can be very simple minded some times.

Today was the day that we would be performing our plays. I was still very nervous even though we had gotten our act together and practiced, the only part we didn't practice was the kiss and that was the part I was the most nervous about.

I saw Milly down the hall, she hadn't spotted me yet, she looked kind of dazed.

"Hey Milly, are you excided...Milly are you okay you look kind of sick." I knew this would happen she was dreading this day, her group had changed the plot a little with the teacher's permission, but that didn't make it any better for her. Chris saw us and came over.

"Is she okay? She looks kind of out of it; do you think we should take her to the nurse?" Chris just poked Milly a couple of times, but she still didn't move.

"Oh no she's just a little nervous about performing today, watch." I walked down the hall over to the jocks and went up to Dearka.

"Hey Elsman, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to carry Miriallia to class." Chris and Dearka looked shock at my request.

"Umm sure….." Dearka went over to Milly and picked her up bridal style and started to walk over to the auditorium were class was to be held.

"Come on princess don't be that way, we are just going to class……. Owww fine then be that way, you give me no chose." With that I saw Milly being thrown over Dearka's shoulder and her kicking and screaming. Everyone knew that Dearka like totally loves Miriallia, she acts like she doesn't like him but we all know deep, deep down she likes him too, and I'm talking really deep down people. Chris and I fallowed a fair distance behind them.

When the last couple of people arrived and we all sat in our groups, one person in the group would pick a number out of a hat and that was the order we would go in. We told Kira to pick a number out of the hat and we got #3. I looked over to Milly's group and saw that she was frozen so that made me think they had gotten #1. I was walking over to the group when I herd Dearka's voice

"What should we do?" His voice sound a little worried.

"Let's slap her." And people wonder why Milly hates Yzac.

* * *

_**okay guys i need you to help me with a new summery and you guys like totally rock for reviewing!! well i will try to update soon! luv yah!  
**_


	13. AN update soon

_**OKay guys i'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated yet. my bestest friend is going to let me use her computer and it will be up by wendsday maybe sooner, she's the one thats going to type it. the reason i haven't updated is because my internet isn't working and i'm so angry so yah i'll get the next chapture up soon so don't worry i havn't abdoned the story and i plan to make a good ending!! i already know what's going to happen but i do need some suggestions for the summery!! and thank you all for the great reviews!! **_


	14. cinderalla and HE WHAT?

_**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry every time i was about to get the chapter typed the computer that i was going to use stopped working a**__**nd i feel sooooooooo bad!! i'm going to start typing the next chapter today and hpfuly get it done by the weekend!**_

* * *

Lacus walked out on stage and started to talk,

"Hey everyone! Our play is Cinderella, there are a couple changed to the original plot, so I hope you enjoy it." The lights went dark on stage and we herd a bit of rustling, with a quick flash the lights went on, there in the middle of the stage was Dearka and Milly dancing, you could hear classical music playing the back round.

"Oh wonderful maiden, we've been dancing all evening and I still have not discovered the name that belongs to this beautiful face. Please tell me, so one day you can be my princess and one day my queen." Dearka was very good at acting; he was staring right into Milly's eyes as if he was serous about every word he was saying.

"Well my prince since you asked so nicely I shall tell you my name, my name is Cin…….." Milly was staying calm, I wonder why she was so nervous, she looks great, her dress that she was wearing looked divine on her, and it looked like it was probably from Lacus's closet. Just as Milly was about to finish her line Yzac interrupted her, he was dressed as a servant and topped off with a top hat. Yzac tilted he's hat and started to talk,

"I'm sorry my prince but your father wants to see you, its almost midnight and you still have to decide on who you shall wed." Yzac was doing well too; he was holding up well, I could tell he didn't want to be there.

"Midnight! Oh my! That late I have to go!" With that Milly ran off stage leaving her slipper. Dearka picked the slipper and went to Yzac and gave him the slipper and said in a high an mighty voice,

"Tomorrow we will find her and then I shall wed her."

"But sire how do you expect to find her? You don't even know her name."

"We will get every maiden in the kingdom to try on the slipper and we WILL find her!" Dearka looked absolutely serious. Yzac's line was the last,

"Okay I will inform all the guards and savants, and we will started tomorrow morning at dawn." With that Dearka and Yzac left the stage and the teacher started to talk,

"Okay class the next group is ready and if Athrun's group would like to get ready then they can. Our group got up and headed to the back where we were going to get ready. I got into the change room where I changed into the dress while Cherry was threatening me about if I did anything to the dress she would murder me and put me into a paper shredder. I headed out of the dressing room to see Athrun and Chris fighting again,

"Just admit it Zala, you looooooouhve her and you just to chicken to admit it!" Chris sounded a little ticked.

"I don't your just delusional! Leave me alone!" Athrun was yelling back at him with the same amount of force. After he said these words I felt a little pain in my heart, I don't know why it hurt me to hear him say that. Chris answered back,

"No, not until you admit it!" Chris was right up in Athrun's face now. Athrun looked like he had just realized something and a light bulb went off in he's head.

"Do you know what? I give up! You win! I love Cagalli! Alright, there I admitted it I'm in love with her, everything about her is perfect and I fell for her hard! What are you going to do now tell her, she'll never believe you! Beside I'm not ashamed to admit it!" Athrun was panting hard after his little, okay fine big fit. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I was pretty sure I'm blushing and I felt like I was about to faint. The teacher called out our group next, I felt more nervous then ready, then before I moved Athrun turned around and I was in between him and the stage and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I had over herd his fit. He walked over and as he passed me he said

"I was serious." And then he kept walking.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked it and i know it short but the only reason i did that is because i wanted thier play to be in a defferent chapter. so review Please!! luv you guys you rock for holding on so long for this chapter!  
_**

* * *


	15. Romeo and Juliet

_**OKay the chapter is done and there is going to be another chapter after so okay and hope you enjoy and I don't own romeo and juliet that is clearly William Shakespeare's fine work!! and i don't own the moderday translation ether i only changed a couple things in it so it could fit my plot line.**_

* * *

A million thoughts were going through my head, I just couldn't think straight. I turned to the stage and waited for my cue. Kira was the first to speak,

"I hope heaven condones this marriage and doesn't blame us later!" next was Athrun's turn to speak

"Amen to that! But, whatever sorrow comes, it won't outweigh the shared joy I receive from one minute with Juliet. Join our hands with marriage vows. Whatever death may do to destroy love, I will be content when Juliet is my wife." I felt my heart almost skip a beat when he was talking. I snapped out of it when Kira started speaking again.

"These emotional joys have emotional conclusions- they die at the moment of triumph. Like fire igniting gun powder, romance can consume lovers from the effects of one kiss. The sweetest honey is unpleasant for its strong flavor. Too much sweetness can be unbearable. So, love moderately. A long romance requires self-control. Too swift union of lovers is harmful as a delayed union…." I knew it was my time to go on stage and act like I was so in love with Athrun that it hurt. I walked on stage and I was so nervous that it felt like my stomach was in my heart. This was the part where I had to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. All that was going through my head was what he said earlier, I walked over in to he's eyes and at that moment I knew that everything was going to okay and that everything he said wasn't a lie. I went over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and when our lips met in a passionate kiss I knew that we were meant to be together, and at that moment all my walls came down that were guarding me from his love. I never wanted it to end but we were interrupted by Kira giving a little cough, we broke apart with a little hint of blush on our cheeks, and when I say a little I mean a lot. Kira had to finish his incredibly long line.

"Oh here is the bride. Oh, so light in her step that she would never wear down stone. A lover may walk on a spider's web that riffles in the summer air and yet not fall off. So insubstantial is mortal joy." It was my turn to talk even though I was still a little flustered I got my line out.

"Good afternoon my spiritual counselor." Kira gave me a smile as Athrun rapped his arms around me.

"Romeo will return the greeting, daughter, for the both of us." I pulled out of Athrun's arms and turned to him and gave him a small curtsy then I said,

"Good afternoon to Romeo, else his thanks for the two of you is much." Athrun smiled at me which made me blush a little. He grabbed my hands and started to turn me around and was acting so joyful.

"Oh, Juliet, if your joy is piled as high as mine and if you be more skillful in announcing it, then sweeten your words with comment let your words express the anticipated happiness to us both in this perilous ceremony." I joined in on his happiness and started my line excited voice "Imagination, which is richer in ideas then in words, boasts of meaning, not of decoration. Those who sum up their worth are only beggars. But my love for you has grown so great that I can't total up half of my wealth." I couldn't stop looking in his eyes, as he grabbed my hand it sent a jolt through my body, I almost gasped and Kira said his line.

"Come with me and we will quickly complete the marriage ceremony. For if you are willing, I will not leave you unchaperoned until the holy sacrament makes you man and wife." Then Athrun pulled me off stage after Kira. I could hear everyone clapping and whistling. My heart felt like it was going a million beats a minute. I felt my legs and ran to the change room and changed back into my normal close. After I get up nerve to get out of there I walked out and fell, I felt like I ran into a brick wall. I looked up and saw Athrun; I swear I felt my heart skip a beat; he bent over and gave me a hand. As I took his hand I felt the jolt again, it felt weird because I could it all through my body from my toes to my top of my head, and I could really feel it in my heart.

"Umm… Cagalli could we please talk in private? There's something I need to tell you." Him speaking is what cause me to snap out of my daydream like state. I nodded and said

"okay can you give me a minute?"

"Okay, meet me in the garden in the back of the school after class." I nodded and he let go of my hand, I almost whimpered from the loss of his touch. I left back stage and saw Milly sitting in the corner watching the last part of the last play. I sat beside her on the seat she saved for me. At the end of class I pulled her over in the hall and told her what was going on, and I asked her if she would put my books in my locker so I wouldn't be late. She practical grabbed my books and took off running down the hall towards my locker without even saying bye. I walked slowly to the back of the field where the garden was. As I got closer I could see the outline of Athrun's body. As I got to the garden and he saw me I could see the look of surprise on his face.

"I thought that you wouldn't come after all I've done to you." I could see the guilt on his face. I walked closer to him and said

"I don't care what you did to me I only care why?" I could see even more guilt on his face and I could see that he was really sorry. I grabbed his hands reassuringly and he gave me a confused look.

"It's kind of a long story and we don't have that much time so can I give you the short part?"

"Okay that's fine anyways that way we can get to the point faster and you can buy me ice cream, just kidding you don't have to, but incase you want to my favorite today is cheesecake with cookie dough mix, sooo anyways tell me the story." He let out a little snort.

"Okay… you haven't changed much… so anyways this all started when we were younger and I had this huge crush on you but you never seemed to notice, so one day about a week before the fair I was going to ask you to come with me as a date but Cherry and her group of friends came up to me and told me that you would never think about me in that way and you thought of us as friends and nothing more. Then she came up with this plain to get you to notice me, but it didn't work, so then she told me if I played hard to get then you would like me but that just caused us to hate each other. I deeply regret it and only these past 3 months have I discovered the love I love I once held for you and the love I still have for you after all this time. All I needed was a push from that idiot Chris that got me to admit it." He was now looking down at his feet. I stepped forward and lifted up his head and whispered

"I love you too." With that I kissed him and we kissed deeply until we herd a little bit of rustling in the bushes and a couple whispers

"Hey stop standing on my hand. I can't see." Then there was a crash and out of the bushes came Kira, Lacus, Milly, Dearka, and surprisingly Yzac.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" I was on the verge of laughing at them, Yzac was giving us the to cool to care look, Lacus and Kira were blushing trying to come up with an excuse, and Milly was trying to pass her camera to Dearka but he wouldn't take it. Athrun was the first to start laughing and that caused a chain of laughter.

"Let all go for ice cream I owe Cagalli a double scoop of cheese cake with cookie dough ice cream." We all laughed and we went top the ice cream place.

After that Athrun asked to go out with him and we have been going steady for 2 years now, so have Kira and Lacus and are engaged to be wed soon. Milly and Dearka have been going out for about 5 months now and Athrun and I are still very much in love!

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry you will find out about chris in the next chapter wich will be the last one so i'll have it up this weekend or sooner okay please review!**_


	16. Ending

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

_**Okay guys this is my last ending chapter thats why it's short so hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

It has been 20 years since we started going out and now it's been 19 years of wonderful marriage, we still bicker a lot but it mostly always ends with us kissing and making up. We have 2 wonderful and beautiful kids. Our daughter Cali who is 17 she's our oldest, she has my blond hair and her father's deep eyes, and she also has my stubbornness and his way of getting whatever she wants. Our son Jace is 15 he's the youngest, he has his father's hair and eyes with my face shape and my determination.

Okay you guys are probably are wondering about what happened with Chris, well I have no idea ether it seems after the play was done and Athrun and I got together he just disappeared. He did leave a note though,

Dear Athrun and Cagalli,

I'm sorry that I have to leave so sudden but what I had to do is done now and I have to go back were I belong. I know this might be a bit confusing but you will probably understand in about 20 years or somewhere around there. I wish you guys all the best and I hope the next time we see each other I won't have to leave so suddenly.

Yours truly,

Chris

I sat there with the note in my hand. It's been just a bit over twenty years and I still don't get the letter. Athrun walked in after his long day at work and sit's beside me and grabs the letter,

"Have you found anything out yet?" he stared at the letter as though it was some cryptic puzzle that had to be solved.

"No it's just so confusing, I don't get what he was talking about did we miss something?" Athrun leaned over and gave me a little peck on the lips; no matter how many times he did it I could still feel my heart beat speed up a lot. We hear the door open and Jace comes in and said,

"hey mom hey dad, just to let you know Cali is bringing her new boyfriend home for dinner they should be here in about 5 minutes, I just thought I would run ahead to tell you and to get away for them, they are being all gushy and stuff they even came up with nick names for each other." He then went upstairs to unpack his bag.

We hear the door open again but this time it's Cali, we walk into the living room and see a very familiar face. It looked like Chris except that he hasn't aged a day and he didn't seemed to recognize us. I look over at Athrun and he looked at me with the same look of confusion.

"Mom, dad I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Chris Stewart."

* * *

_**Okay if you guys want me to write a sequel then i will just review and tell me what you want i also want to hear feed back on the story OK? thank you all my lovely readers and i hope you enjoyed it and it couldn't have been done without you!! luv you guys :P**_


End file.
